Mandolin the Caribou
Mandolin the Caribou (Reindeer) is a character owned myself. Nope, no base was used this time. Actually handrew it for once, which explains why this TOOK SO DAMN LONG! Ahem, sorry, my Shadow the Hedghog self kicked in for a moment. Also, this page CAN be edited by other people, but only if they're fixing grammar mistakes or adding their character to the Friends/Rivals/Enemies list. Basic Info Other Names: Mando, Man-doe, Fluffy, and Lin Age: 15 Species: Caribou/Reindeer Gender: Female IQ: A few points lower than the average Maritial Status: '''Single '''Date of Birth: '''January 5th '''Date of Death: N/A Birthplace: Fjall Dominant Hand: Right Height: 4’5” Weight: 90lbs Voice Actor: '''Kathleen Zuelch Status '''Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Mandolin is pretty friendly and well-mannered towards just about everyone, even strangers. Due to living in one place almost her whole life, she gets very excited when she encounters a foreigner and tries to befriend them as fast as she can. She's honest and persistent with others, but the more anti-social people would likely call it stubborness. Once she gets her mind set on something, there's little to nothing you could do to stop her. Despite this, Mandolin tends to get bored easily. When I say "easily", I mean she gets bored right at the moment she's alone. She tends to go a bit eccentric when there's no one to talk to; for example she would normally start talking to inanimate objects or reciting lines from movies surprisingly well. Finally, Mandolin likes to travel, but at the same time she doesn't like to. She has trouble deciding if she wants to wander and explore or if she just wants to stay at home with her friends, since she likes both, but it's impossible to do them simultaneously. Physical Disability: At a young age, probably around the age of 4, Mandolin got herself into an accident that gave her a bit of brain damage on the occipital lobe. Okay, maybe a little more than a bit, since it was enough to give her Archromatopsia, or in other words, total colorblindness. Everything is literally black and white to her, so if she saw Knuckles the Echidna and Jet the Hawk right next to each other, she'd say they're the same color. Ability Type: Power Goal(s): None, currently. Fears: Aviophobia, the fear of flying. While she doesn’t have any problem with heights, she hates flying. She just starts to freak out a bit when she isn’t touching the ground. This leads to her never using an airplane, and she normally travels by train or by hoof. Current Residence: Spagonia Sexual Orientation: Bi-curious Good Points: '''Determined, Honest, and has great acting talents '''Bad Points: Stubborn, Easily bored, and can her honesty could easily become brutal honesty Interests Favorite Drink: Grape Juice Favorite Food: '''Strawberries '''Likes: Acting, Mountains, Classic Rock music, Meeting people, and Snow Dislikes: Excessive heat, being stuck in one place for much too long, and Dubstep music Stats Strength: 4/5 Agility/Speed: 1/5 Intelligence: 2/5 Health/Defense: 3/5 Abilities: Having hooves, Mandolin has a frighteningly strong kick. They’re extremely tough, can tread over nearly any terrain without taking damage, and even making a small crack on it is a challenge. Now her antlers are a bit of a different story. They aren’t as indestructible, but they’re not frail either. She normally uses them for headbutting people when they least expect it. Fighting Style: Mandolin’s fighting style mostly resembles kickboxing mixed in with some martial arts. She tries to stay light on her feet so that she can dodge easily, but is ready to strike with a mass amount of force at any given moment. Fighting Strategy: Mandolin, surprisingly, has a fighting strategy. What she normally does is that she uses her acting skills to lure her opponents into a false sense of power over her. Thus, they let their guard down believing that she can’t do anything to them. Then, their weakness is revealed and she beats them into Oblivion. However, if this doesn’t work, then Mandolin would normally improvise with her surroundings. Powers: Her power is Terrakinesis, or in other words, the ability to control anything related to earth. This includes rocks, sand, and metal. However, she has a lot of trouble trying to work with sand and metal, but not so much with rocks. Whenever she uses her powers, the rocks she's using have a bright green aura to them. Earth-related attacks are extremely devastating and most of her moves hit multiple targets. Weaknesses: There's a few catches to her powers, which can really suck. As mentioned before, she doesn't know how to control metal and sand very well. But in the rare moments when she's extremely emotional, her powers tend to go haywire. Like if she's really angry, a small earthquake starts and won't stop until she's calmed down. And if she's depressed, the ground around her tends to become a lot weaker, and can sometimes cause accidental sinkholes. This uncontrollability is due to the fact that she's only recently discovered them. As for physical attacks, those hooves and antlers are durable, but not indestructable. They can crack, break, and snap, but it's difficult to do so. She also can't swim. Hooves suck for that. So whenever she's in water she just flails her arms about since she can't do anything else. But strangely she isn't Hydrophobic... Personal Info Friends: Arcturus, Brody, River, Rogue and Fryst (you can add a character if you want) Rivals: None yet, add one of your characters if you want. Enemies: None yet, again, you can also add one of your characters here Faction: Heroes Relatives: Currently unnamed Father and Currently unnamed Mother History Mandolin was born in Fjall in the area between the agricultural eastern region and the volcanic western region. As mentioned before, she had an accident at a young age which gave her some brain damage and colorblindess. However, for her whole life, that little accident was about the only interesting thing that happened to her. For years she just waited for something to occur; maybe for someone new to come by. But of course, NOTHING HAPPENED. So that was when she had lost her patience, and came to the decision that she had to go out herself. Her family wasn't exactly sure if she could handle herself on her own, but she reassured and convinced them that she could. So that was when she moved to Spagonia, which is the closest country to Fjall. Finally in a large place where things are often changing, she was content for the most part. Other Trivial Facts *Her original name was meant to be Geo, however, I found out that name was already taken by Geo The Hedgehog. *From what I've seen, Mandolin is the only deer character on the SFCW, as well as the only character with hooves and not shoes. *Mandolin has different appearances for each season, however, I have not finished drawing all of them yet. This little trait was inspired by the Pokemon "Sawsbuck" who is a deer Pokemon that has a different appearance for each season. *The nickname Man-doe is supposed to be a pun on her name. It means that since she has Antlers (even though it's normal for female Caribou) she looks like a male, and doe means "female deer" so therefore, Man and Doe. *Her favorite band is Queen. *The Terrakineisis idea came up when I was thinking about the Earthbenders from Avatar: The Last Airbender. But the part about the green aura was stolen- I mean... inspired by the Earth element from The Legend of Spyro trilogy. Gallery Mandolin (Spring).png|Mandolin's appearance in Spring (yes, I re-used her pose) PkRB MandolinVsRiver.png|"River was here! Man-doe's a loser!" - some writing on the back of the sign for Cerulean City Man-doe lin looks like a bear tho....png|HOW DID I SERIOUSLY FORGET I HAD THESE REQUESTS? Anyways, Spring Mandolin done by StaticCat. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Deer Category:Mobians